danganronpafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuu Hachimitsu
Kuu Hachimutsu is a character in The New Killing Game SYOC She has the title of Super Highschool Level Animal Charmer, due to her skills with animals. She was murdered in chapter 3 by Akira Kato, who was working alongside Kuro Hinori Appearance Kuu has pale skin and a thin body. She has grey eyes and straight chestnut hair. She has an ample chest. Overall, she looks weak and feeble. She is physically disabled, paralysed below the waist and is usually seen on a standard wheelchair. Her hair is usually seen tied in a ponytail with a swallow shaped hair clip with her fringe clipped to the left of her forhead. She wears a sky blue scarf and a white sleeveless one-piece dress. Brown slippers. A grey jacket with "I <3 Animals" sewn onto the back hangs off the side of her wheelchair. Personality Kuu is quite a nice girl, quickly making friends with Ryuji Shido and several of the others. Kuu is also shown to be very caring towards animals, especially her pet swallow, Aoi, who she considers like her little sister. History Prior To Hope's Peak Academy Not much is known about Kuu before she arrived at Hope's Peak. The only part of her life prior to entering Hope's Peak Academy was that when she was younger, she gave some blood to her dad. Prologue After being trapped in her dorm for a year like everyone else, Kuu was sent to the gymnasium, there, she was introduced to Ryuji Shido, the 2 started talking about how sometimes, animals and pets can feel like siblings and hoping to be friends. After Monokuma arrived and introduced himself to everyone, Kuu asked why they were there. Chapter 1: First Blood Shortly after the students received their Digital Notebooks, Naoki Kenshi assigned himself as leader and sent everyone to investigate the academy in pairs. Naoki partnered himself with Kuu and the 2 investigated the main entrance, which was blocked by a giant iron door. Kuu and Naoki returned to the cafeteria and presented their findings to everyone else. The next day, Kuu was seen sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Naoki and Kirie Tomoka, talking about how Kirie first got her pet spider, Tara, when Ryuji joined them. Later, when Yua Ide and Haruka Saimon enter, Haruka gets frightened by Tara and Haruka and Kirie start arguing, Kuu tries to calm down the 2 girls while Ryuji and Naoki try to separate them. Later, Monokuma brings all the students to the gymnasium for the first motive, secrets. The next morning, Kuu and most of the other students wait in the cafeteria when Kirie's screams are heard and the students rush to the source to see Yua Ide, murdered. Shortly after finding Yua's corpse, Kuu questions why anyone would kill her, later, she and the others arrive in the gymnasium where Monokuma explains the concept of the class trial. Kuu later investigates the storage room (Where Yua's body was found), before the class trial began. At the first class trial, at first, Kuu appears to remain silent, until Masanori Akiyama asks if there was anything at the crime scene that the other students didn't know about and Tomoyo Chino says that there was, Kuu asks what. Later, during the class trial, when Ryuji points out that the weapon used to kill Yua was a pin from the girl's sewing kits, Kuu is listed as one of the suspects. After Noire Yumichika is found guilty, Kuu comments on how she just wants the trial to end. Chapter 2: Trauma and Recovery Shortly after the first class trial and the execution of Noire Yumichika, everyone sat in the dining hall. Ryuji left to go to bed and was shot, everyone took him to the infirmary where Haruka performed surgery on him. Ryuji needed a blood transfusion and Kuu, along with Tomoyo and Kirie, donated some of their blood to save Ryuji. After giving him their blood, Kuu and the others agreed to stay by Ryuji's side, before they had to leave and Tomoyo volunteered to stay by Ryuji's side for the night. After Ryuji recovered, Kuu started getting along with Hayato Kimura, due to their shared interest in birds. Shortly afterwards, Monokuma revealed the next motive, Despair Nightmares. That night, Kuu had a nightmare about Michi Kurosawa The next morning, Kuu and most of the other students went to the dining area where Ryuji and Masami Fujimoto were talking with Midori Ishikawa. Midori reveals that the pool on the third floor was filled with blood and everyone went to see a locker in the pool, which Naoki and Hayato got out. Kuu was nervous that someone was in the locker, when Naoki opened the locker, everyone saw the corpse of Masanori Akiyama. Monokuma arrives and hands Akira Kato the Monokuma File, while Kuu comments about Akira's lack of respect. Kuu then cries when Hanako Inoue gets excited over a budding romance between Haruka Saimon and Kyoto Sakumi. During the class trial, Kuu first asks if Ryuji, Masami or Midori was guilty, but they said they weren't. Later, when Naoki suggests the killer had to be strong, Kuu points out that she couldn't have done it, nor could Ryuji, Tomoyo, Akira, Hayato, Hanako and Haruka, as they are all too weak and Midori and Masami couldn't have commited the murder as they both had alibis. A trick from Tomoyo allowed Michi to be found guilty and he was Executed. Chapter 3: Depression and Desperation After Michi's execution, Ryuji became reclusive and locked himself in his room. Kuu and Tomoyo made some cookies for him which Tomoyo, Masami, Naoki and Haruka brought to him. When they returned, Kuu asked how Ryuji was doing, and Naoki said he needed to emotionally recover. Ryuji came into the cafeteria to grab a drink and Akira started insulting him, causing Ryuji to attack him, to the surprise of Kuu and everyone else. Kuu and several other students spied on Ryuji and Tomoyo talking. Which ended when Haruka ruined the moment and Naoki stuffed her into a bin. When Ryuji starts coming out of his room again, when Haruka asks if he and Tomoyo done the deed yet, Kuu says that Ryuji and Tomoyo would make a cute couple. Later, Monokuma reveals the third motive, diseases. Everyone gets affected by the disease in different ways, Kuu's disease causes her to burst out in rage. That night, Kuro Hinori tried to plan a murder and got Akira to be his accomplice. Akira and Kuro lured Kuu to the gym and Akira knocked her out of her wheelchair, before beating her to death with it. After Kuu was dead, Akira killed Kuro and dragged away Kuu's body. Relationships Ryuji Shido Kuu and Ryuji get along quite well and are good friends. She gives him some of her blood for a transfusion. Hayato Kimura Hayato and Kuu are best friends, although, at first, Hayato was quite distant and only cared about birds, he eventually opened up to everyone. Hayato mentions having a crush on Kuu due to their similar interests (Kuu having an interest in animals and Hayato having an interest in birds). It is unknown if Kuu returned Hayato's romantic feelings. Hayato is the most torn up by Kuu's murder. Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:OC Category:The New Killing Game SYOC Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered